Speaking Up
by Slytherin Rose Weasley
Summary: Victoire can't speak. Not that I don't know what to say lack of speech but proper lack of speech. She's never said a word in her life. Please read and review.


**A/N: So here's a nice little plot bunny for you. It was eating away at my brain and driving me insane as I always struggle with next generation fics. Anyway to my usual disclaimer, I am not JK Rowling and I don't make any money from this. I'm just having some fun. Anyway I hope you enjoy this little one-shot.**

Nobody knew why but Victoire didn't speak. Her parents had thought it normal, until they noticed other children her age talking. By the time her little sister Dominique spoke, and Victoire was still silent they figured it was time to see a specialist. Doctors came and went but none of them could find a reason for Victoire's silence. They all said the same thing, there was nothing wrong with Victoire physically, she was the very picture of health, and she just refused to speak. Some of the more outlandish doctors dared to suggest that maybe there was something wrong with Victoire's mind, and those who voiced those opinions found themselves being ejected from the house by a very angry Bill.

Even though she didn't speak, Victoire was very clear at making it known what she wanted, and everyone soon realised that she possessed the classic Weasley temper. Her parents did worry though how she would cope if she ever received a letter inviting her to study at Hogwarts. The majority of spells required verbalisation in order to correctly and safely channel the energy through a wand to cast the spell, and this was something that Victoire would be unable to do, rendering her a liability. It would be a miracle if she received a letter, but at the same time to not send Victoire somewhere where she might be able to learn how to control her magic would be to deprive her of her heritage, and paint a target on her back for bullies.

They waited anxiously as a family on the day of Victoire's eleventh birthday, waiting to see if a letter that would change the course of Victoire's life would arrive. And arrive it did. The joy was clear on everyone's faces, except perhaps Louis'. He seemed more worried that he might lose his big sister forever, suggesting that it wouldn't be the same without her.

Once she was at Hogwarts though Bill and Fleur received frequent reports from Victoire's teachers. She seemed to be doing very well, and whilst she may not have many friends in her own year group, she had grown very close to Teddy Lupin who was two years above her. Victoire was thriving, and Teddy was there to make sure that she didn't come to any harm. Whilst these reports alleviated some of the stress that plagued Bill and Fleur they soon had a new worry, what would happen when Teddy graduated Hogwarts? Victoire would lose her only friend, and still have two years of school to navigate.

Her parents watched closely during the summer after Teddy's graduation, worried that he might start pulling away from Victoire to make the separation easier. If anything though the two of them grew even closer, and everyone picked up on the chemistry between them.

"If he doesn't put an end to this soon Vic's going to end up getting hurt," Bill would mutter darkly, throwing looks in Teddy's general direction. He didn't have a problem with the boy as such, but his eldest daughter was very precious to him, and she was vulnerable enough as it was. Fleur would always try and placate him, but it didn't always work. She just hoped Teddy didn't do anything rash that would provoke Bill.

The night before Victoire was due to go back to Hogwarts Teddy pulled her out into the garden. When Victoire gave him a questioning look, he started to speak, stumbling over his words. "I've always been there to protect you Vic, and I think you're an absolutely awesome girl. I'm worried about how you're going to cope over the next two years and I don't want you to face it alone. Originally I started looking out for you because you were like family; you were like my little sister." He paused and noticed Victoire's face darken. "But then one day when all of those boys started looking at you I realised I minded, and it wasn't because you were like a sister. It was because I had developed feelings for you." He took his cue, leaning in and kissing the younger girl full on the lips. When he eventually pulled back Teddy smiled at her, "I love you Vic."

Then the one thing that none of them could have anticipated happened. Victoire spoke. Her voice was a slightly lighter version of her mother's and she smiled widely. "I love you too Teddy."

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave me a little review, they help me to grow as a writer and I love getting your feedback. If you want to keep up to date with the projects that I'm working on then please feel free to follow my writers account on Twitter SRWfanfiction, or if you really want you can follow my personal account MalfoyChristina.**


End file.
